


Bargain in the Pit

by Scampercat101



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Does not follow the “Alterations to Canon” thing I posted, Heartlight Bonding, It’s just normal gay sex in terms of what’s under the codpiece, M/M, Smut, Sticky, Though I took creative liberties elsewhere, lifebond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scampercat101/pseuds/Scampercat101
Summary: Matoro discovers some interesting truths about the history he thought he knew... and strikes a bargain he never expected with a being he never expected.





	Bargain in the Pit

Matoro’s head _refused_ to stop ringing.

His memories were jumbled, his mind a mess as he tried to recover from the explosive blast that had sent him tumbling through the water and left him reeling. He could scarcely process what was happening through the pain as he landed at the feet of some unknown, dark-armored being who spoke to him and hauled him to his own feet. Motion blurred his vision too much, leaving him feeling ready to purge his stomach of the scarce food it contained as the stranger dragged him, staggering, to a strange maze of twisting tunnels. The next thing he knew, he was flung harshly into a cell, the door slamming shut too loudly behind him as he managed to rise to his knees, clutching his head.

His jailer spoke to him again - though his mind still refused to comprehend what was said - and beckoned someone into the view of the barred cell wall. A crimson mechanoid was the one to step into his line of sight, restraining a strange canine Rahi through use of a leash chain. The jailer said something more to him, then picked up a small stone and threw it into the cell for the robot to blast into shrapnel, causing the Toa to clutch his head tighter and yell in pain at the sound and light.

His hearing was slowly clearing, but in exchange, the pounding in his head was shifting from a widespread, thorough ache to a more focused, agonizing one. He caught only a few words from what the jailer was saying, but none of the right ones to allow him to understand what was going on. He could only be glad that he didn’t have to _try_ to comprehend him any more as the jailer departed.  
He could see that the mechanoid had not moved from staring at him, its expression blank and unthinking. But suddenly, it seemed to change, looking concerned as it turned to peer down at its hound. The hound returned the gaze, looking more focused and tamed now, then sat facing away from the cell, like a trained guard Burnak.

The robot suddenly turned its gaze back to Matoro, eyes now full of deep concern, and stepped closer to the bars. The Toa felt a strange, unfamiliar consciousness nudge against his own and flinched back, only to be investigated gently. The thread of awareness brushed against the trembling veil of his injury-driven pain and paused in consideration, before circling it in inspection and retreating.

“You’re injured, it would seem,” the robot said in a voice not befitting of it.

Matoro toppled back. The voice was deep, and familiar in an unpleasant way. His mind harkened back to the mad rush through the tunnel into Metru Nui, and the strange voice of Takutanuva echoing around them, urging them to rush onward. This voice was far too similar to the less welcome half of that one from long ago. “You…! You can’t be here…!” His own words worsened the ache in his skull, and his eyes squinted shut to lessen the sensory input that drove the pain onward.

“On the contrary, I quite easily can. But that is not the matter you should concern yourself with. As I said… you are injured. And trapped, as it would appear.” The disguised Makuta stood even closer to the bars now.

“Hahli was able to… make it… through the Cord with her injured leg… I can make it through this…!” Matoro began to try to move away from the bars, trying to stand with the aid of the bunk provided in the cell. He tried to flare his armor and warn away the threat as his instincts demanded, but he knew his shaking legs and pounding pulse were obvious.

“But you do not need to.” It was a statement rather than a question. “You are mistaken in many of your assumptions. Just as your teammates are.”

“What…?” Matoro grew more agitated, not in the mood for mental leaps of logic at the moment.

“Let me show you… I suspect your exposure to the source of such lies has been more direct than most.”

Matoro suddenly found himself plummeting into his own memories, coming to a sudden and screeching halt in the midst of their first encounter with the majority of the Voya-Nui Resistance team. He felt a dizzying sense of surrealism as he saw himself, in his Inika form, standing before him, frozen in the middle of speaking to one of the Matoran. The areas out of his view at that moment were fuzzy, and blurred, based on his assumptions rather than his own senses.

The memory suddenly played into motion as his past self spoke to Velika, and Matoro was able to see his own thoughts playing out as they had during that first meeting. He bristled as he saw any and all of his doubts on the truth of Makuta’s evil being slammed shut like the door on his own cell, some outside influence making him far more certain of the war they were fighting. He saw now, in hindsight, that what he once thought was the sunset’s glow on Velika’s mask was, instead, the glow of its own power being spurred into action. “He… he has a Great Kanohi…”

“Indeed,” Teridax confirmed with a tone of hatred. “The kind of people who created myself and my brother, then an entire universe, and were still not content that their might had been proven would not be the kind to leave themselves as helpless as their disguise seemed.”

Matoro bristled as he was returned to the present. “Their… disguise?”

“Velika was one of those who called themselves the ‘Great Beings’... though the majority of them were _far_ from great.” The possessed robot’s face had developed a scowl. “They believed that nothing was ever good enough, that even things that were working sufficiently should be ‘improved’... even at the expense of another’s sanity and happiness. I was not lying to the Toa Metru when I said that sleep spares my brother pain. I believe that you and I… can easily reach a peaceful and mutual agreement.”

Matoro groaned as the pain continued to ricochet through his head, not even able to _begin_ rationalizing what the Makuta might have meant for fear of his skull splitting open at the effort. He suddenly saw the door swing open, the robot’s feet making their way across the floor and right to him. The next thing he knew, a pair of arms had lifted him to be seated on the cell bunk, a mouth pressing to his forehead in a kiss. Some kind of energy traveled into him, and he gasped as he felt the pain ease as quickly as if it had taken a wrong step off a cliff and exited his mind that way. “Wha… what did you just…?”

“Quick Healing is rather useful,” the Makuta said with a smirk, rubbing the spot he’d kissed. The Maxilos robot itself seemed to be changing somewhat before Matoro’s own eyes, looking more and more like the depictions the ice Toa had seen based on Takanuva’s sketches and the Turaga’s tales.

“But you… _kissed_ me.” The Toa was puffed up _indignantly_ now. “... _why?_ I’m still coming to _terms_ with it. You’re the being I’ve known to be the ultimate evil in my universe for as long as I can remember, and you just _kissed_ me! On the _forehead!_ ”

Teridax blinked, then smirked, cocking a brow. “Would you have preferred I kissed you elsewhere? Because I can gladly oblige…” The Makuta’s words finished in a tone that Matoro was _very_ alarmed by the implications of.

“You know that’s not what I meant!” The Toa scooted against the wall on the bunk, drawing his legs close to himself. “What are you even trying to bargain for?”

Teridax stayed where he was, though he seemed to be taking note of the Toa’s movements. “Perhaps I should lay all my cards out on the proverbial table first…” He projected a mental image into Matoro’s mind, of the Mask of Life being chased and eventually cornered in a place where it began to draw energy from the plant life and strange crystals around it, its luckily-minute damage sealing shut and its color fading more slowly. “I’ve gotten the Ignika to a point where it will not try to flee - where it realizes it has all it needs to stay stable for quite some time. It cannot fully recuperate yet - that would require a voyage to the Red Star - but it can certainly be in a condition equal to its power just after the Cataclysm. I can guide you to it, and we can eventually get it to the Red Star, rather than you having to die to it, and my brother suffering a reawakening while still in a body too vast for his mind.”

“I… would die? And what do you mean, too vast for his mind?” Matoro was alarmed even more.

“The Great Beings first created him as a Toa, much like yourself. The full robot form was only supposed to be a precaution, something he could use to escape any approaching threats to all within its confines. But they decided to instead make the larger form permanent… against his will. And they didn’t bother to iron everything out first.” Teridax seemed to hesitate, before letting Matoro see a brief trace of the frenzied screaming the Makuta had heard in his mind as his brother felt the pain of an entire world pouring into his awareness. “I was the only other mind he could reach out to, and he was begging me to stop what was happening… all I knew was that sleep would make him unable to feel any of it. I didn’t understand the consequences of my methods until it was too late.”

Matoro was stunned, able to feel the sincerity in the memories, the younger Teridax panicking for days and weeks on end as he tried to find a solution for his brother, the Makuta’s rage when Miserix refused to listen. “And Velika… he wishes to stop you?”

“He refuses to admit his mistakes.” Teridax was scowling again, and Matoro regretted bringing up the sour memories.

“...alright. I’ll hear out this bargain you seek…” The Toa felt a bit sheepish. “I’m still not certain how I of all people could possibly offer you anything…”

The Makuta looked up at him, smiling again, though this time it with a mixture of coyness and sly anticipation. “Oh, you might be surprised.” He leaned closer to the Toa, causing him to feel his pulse pick up speed in his throat, new knowledge be damned. “I have long been aware of the many goings-on in Metru Nui and on the island named after my brother. And during my observations… you have time and again caught my attention.”

Matoro felt his cheeks burning at the implication in the tone. “What…?”

Teridax had now lifted a hand to cup the Toa’s cheek, almost looking as if he were admiring him in close detail. “You were always compassionate, and caring, even to total strangers, and even when others turned against you. You were so passionate about your studies, and your projects. Your wit and intelligence would be enough to rival even myself and my fellow Makuta… and your sharp tongue could cut a diamond-polished ego to its core if it deserved it.”

Matoro was amazed his blush hadn’t melted his mask into a pile of slag already - or that the Makuta hadn’t pulled his hand away due to said blush _burning_ it. “O-oh… um… thanks? I guess?”

Teridax’s thumb began long strokes over the ice Toa’s cheek now, causing shudders to race up and down the ice Toa’s spine. “I couldn’t help but notice your enthusiasm for Rahi, either… and I was absolutely _stunned_ when I heard word of the Matoran who had defeated Karzahni with mere willpower and words.”

Waves of hot and cold were rushing through Matoro’s entire body, even as he tried _not_ to jump to conclusions about what the Makuta was trying to imply. “H-how does that relate to what I could offer you?!” His gills flared as he found himself needing to drag more water through them, desperate for more breath as his heartlight raced. “I’m j-just a translator from Ko-Metru-!”

“Wrong.”

The Toa gaped, wondering when the Makuta’s voice had gained the ability to send all logic plummeting out of his mind. “Wha…?”

“You are not ‘just’ a translator from Ko-Metru. You are the _kindest_ , most _brilliant_ soul I have ever seen.” The Makuta leaned closer. “The only soul I would ever wish to have as a _lifemate_.”

Matoro felt certain he looked as red as a fire Toa now. “You… want me to… bond to you?!”

“I want to at least try.” There was a tinge of sheepishness to Teridax’s expression now. “If we try, and the bond refuses to form, I shall simply accept it and lead you to the Mask all the same.”

Matoro was still flustered as he considered the proposal. “I’ve only ever opened my heartlight for medical checks before. And I’ve _never_ even… experimented down below. If you hoped to go that far, that is…”

Teridax smirked and leaned down to nuzzle Matoro’s forehead, causing his legs to clamp together nervously. “I promise that however far we go, I shall make sure you are _bathed_ in pleasure…”

Matoro felt the two parts of his mind that were arguing between “yes” and “no” suddenly cease their fighting altogether as “yes” pushed its opponent off of a 100-kio cliff. “...okay.” He cursed internally as his trembling vocal chords squeaked out the word.

Teridax gave a genuine smile. “Thank you. Now, to start…” The Makuta suddenly shifted one of his hands to the Toa’s back, and Matoro gasped as he felt a strange, invigorating energy rush into his shoulders and neck. His vertebrae were _shifting_ , popping and realigning themselves without pain as he felt his hunched posture melt away. When the Makuta finally removed his hand, his back was straight and felt comfortable again. “That should make things far less painful this evening… or whatever time of day it is.” He suddenly leaned closer to the Toa, before nuzzling along his neck and pressing his lips to a pulse point not far from Matoro’s gills.

The ice Toa gasped, whimpering as his gills flared, instinctively drawing nearer to the source of the pleasure. His gills were brimming with blood vessels and nerves to better pull oxygen out of the water, and thus incredibly sensitive to the slightest contact. His pelvic armor was already growing warmer as his body put some amount of consideration into retracting it.

The Makuta seemed to notice both of these things easily, chuckling lowly in delight as he realized a new way to bring his chosen mate pleasure. He sucked hard at his first target to leave a sizeable hickey, then let go and backed off to trail the tip of his tongue delicately along the edge of a gill. True to his expectations, Matoro’s hips bucked instinctually at the feeling, and he met them with his own, grinding their pelvic plates together to send delicious tremors through them both. His reward was a series of quiet moans that almost seemed more like _mewls_ as the Toa went limp, shuddering again.

 _I see I’ve found a sweet spot,_ Teridax mentally cooed to Matoro. He grasped the Toa’s hand in his own, squeezing to center his attention. _If you have trouble breathing, tap thrice on the back of my hand with your thumb. Understood?_

 _Y-yes…!_ It seemed like that single word took the entire remainder of the Toa’s concentration, his mind overwhelmed as it processed the pleasure that was rolling through it.

Teridax felt satisfied that he wouldn’t need to worry as much for Matoro’s well-being now, and lowered his head to make a hickey on one of the central gills. Immediately he felt Matoro’s pelvis press desperately against him, almost knocking the Makuta backwards and away from him. He smirked, summoning shadow tendrils out from the bunk and wall to wrap around the Toa’s limbs and hold him in place. _If you’re going to flail that much from me teasing your gills and pelvic plate alone, I’ll need to hold you still,_ he said as he intensified his efforts.

Matoro gasped aloud again, feeling his pelvic plate snap open as the words were purred directly into his mind. To him, the shadow tendrils felt a hair’s breadth shy of true physical contact, producing an “uncanny valley” feeling that left his nerves even more on edge. _I… didn’t know you could do that…!_

Teridax chuckled lowly enough that his whole body rumbled, sending vibrations right into the Toa’s length where it was now bared against him. _Oh, I can do much more than just that…_ His large hand crept upwards before palming against his mate, stroking up and down the length and earning a gasped moan. _Hearing you in the throes of such pleasure is exhilarating…_ His palm slid upwards, his thumb tickling against the tip, and he grinned in triumph as Matoro’s back arched, the Toa crying out loudly enough to echo throughout the tunnels of the prison.

 _Everyone’s going to hear…!_ Matoro mentally yelped, panicking as he pictured his team coming to investigate.

 _No they won’t,_ Teridax assured him. _Silence is a power we Makuta are able to wield… they will not hear anything I do not want them to._ While the latter statement was true, Teridax failed to mention the fact that he _did_ want the Toa’s cries to be heard far and wide. He suddenly lifted his other hand, pressing a fingertip to the Toa’s opening and slowly rubbing in tiny circles to prepare him. _Brace yourself,_ he singsonged.

 _Wha-OH!_ The Toa cried out even louder than before as he felt the Makuta’s digit plunge in easily, wiggling to begin working him open as the Makuta’s other hand palmed upwards along him again. _Oh_ **_frag!_ **

Teridax chuckled, swirling the digit once or twice before plunging a second one in. _Remember to breathe,_ he cooed. The digits began scissoring, spreading Matoro open in preparation. _I think you’re almost ready._

 _Feel close to… the edge already…!_ The Toa’s eyes and fists were clenched, his gills  flaring and flattening repeatedly as he desperately pulled in air.

 _Oh? In that case, let’s proceed, shall we?_ The Makuta stood up straight, then bent himself over Matoro, preparing to mouth at the ice Toa’s gills again. His pelvic plate opened, his length freed and being lined up to hit home.

Matoro found the headspace to peer down between Teridax’s legs, blinking as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. He shuddered from head to toe as it finally occurred to him what was about to happen. _I… didn’t expect to be taking in something that_ **_big_ ** _my first time…!_ To him, the Makuta’s size seemed to be pushing the limits on what could actually fit inside him. He clenched his eyes shut again, apparently bracing himself. _I’m ready as I’ll ever be._

Teridax purred at the sight of the diamond-willed Toa laid out and blissful before him, ready and waiting. He had feared he would be verbally rejected at best, or lashed out at at worst, when he made the offer. But it seemed now that the partner his soul had started yearning for not long ago was willing to give him a chance he would never dare refuse. He lowered his mouth to the Toa’s throat to leave one more hickey… and pushed in with a single thrust, before pausing for his partner’s sake.

Matoro’s hands twisted desperately against the shadow bonds, trying to find something to grip as his back arched and he moaned loudly yet again. His thoughts showed pleasure taking the majority of his focus, leaving the Makuta satisfied that he had prepared him enough. His head tossed and turned as if he were trying to hide his flustered face, panting. “M… more…?”

Teridax shuddered at knowing his efforts had coaxed that shy, vulnerable, _intimate_ word out of his mate - verbally, even, rather than by silent thought. “More what…?” he asked, sinking a bit deeper.

“More… of _you!_ ” The Toa’s body clenched around him from a wave of arousal, his pleasure stoked by the ‘obscene’ act of having to speak his wishes aloud and admit them. “Move…! _Please!_ ”

“Well, since you asked so _nicely…_ ” The Makuta suddenly rocked his hips and began a steady pace, grinning in delight as it caused the helpless Toa below him to match his thrusts on instinct. “Let’s truly _begin,_ shall we?” He made the next thrust notably deeper to drive home his point, carefully increasing his pace bit by bit and making his mate’s pleasure his sole focus.

Matoro was ready to _melt_ , feeling like he was going to lose his mind entirely. Any thoughts of possible regret, of what he would need to say to his team and to his friends back home, were driven away by his need to process the lightning bolts of pleasure surging through his body. His eyelids drifted up and down as his body paid less attention to controlling them and clung to the Makuta’s mental connection like a lifeline. Even though his hands were restrained, his fingers flexed and moved his dual claws with them, causing small gouges to be left on the cell wall… almost like someone had been counting out their time in the cell with tally marks. He felt the minutes rushing by like water sliding through a collander, until his climax rushed over him in the blink of an eye, leaving him only able to verbalize it through an incoherent yell and an arch of his back. The next thing he knew, it seemed to “echo” and rush back over him a second time as a second climax rode on the tails of the first, spurred onward as Teridax claimed his own climax and hilted within him to leave a much more hidden mess than the one spread across the ice Toa’s abdomen. The ice Toa found each breath exiting him as a strange moan, unable to find the mental capacity to restrain the sounds as he tried to come to his senses.

The Makuta had collapsed over him, weight barely tolerable as the two of them were left reeling at what had just transpired. Teridax’s mouth seemed almost magnetically drawn to his mate’s throat and gills as he traced the hickey-marks with his teeth, gently pressing down to keep them fresh and visible. The Titan-sized being grinned as he mentally thought of how many stares and questions the marks would draw as they remained on the Toa’s neck for some time. He peered down between them and, feeling ready for the next round, slowly began pulling out.

Matoro let out a quiet keen as his muscles tensed, feeling some node within him light up again at the friction and beg for it not to end. He was still madly flushed, reeling from the fact that he had had his first intimate encounter with the being considered to be the source of all evil they had ever experienced… and he had _enjoyed_ it. He managed to muster the effort to make his eyes focus, peering at the Makuta in curiosity of whatever might happen next.

Teridax moved, suddenly having his shadows flip the Toa over to be face-down with his rear very clearly _presented_ . He stroked a hand down the Toa’s spine languidly, the other rising to tease his mate’s length and watch it stiffen to reluctant attention. He smirked as his gaze shifted to the Toa’s rear again, and suddenly Matoro felt the shadows _inside_ him move, pressing against the node that had flared to life earlier and turning his limbs back to jelly.

“We are _far_ from done, young Toa…” Teridax purred. “I suggest you brace yourself again.”

•••••••

Matoro had lost track of the number of climaxes that had crashed down over him. All he knew was that he could blame a combination of his bliss-swept state and the sheer size of the number for that fact. The Makuta had used dozens of techniques the Toa would have never even thought of, from summoning a shadow version of his original Makuta form so the Toa had double the pleasure, to manipulating the shadows inside the Toa’s own body to cause intense pleasure he could not instinctually “flee” from. Matoro felt like his limbs would never stop trembling again, at this rate. He pressed his face to the crook of the Makuta’s neck and moaned, shuddering as another peak hit. He didn’t even realize as his heartlight opened readily, revealing his soul glowing within.

Teridax paused, angling his head to examine the light emanating from where their chests were pressed together. “It seems you are ready at last…” He slowly slid Matoro further up, until the heartlight in question was aligned with his own, the latter opening in kind. Almost immediately, their souls snared each other with wisps of energy, pulling closer and closer still until at _last_ they met.

It was a flawless connection - blissful, mind-numbing, and soothing. They were together, swimming through the sea of their combined memories as the two tides met and crashed and calmed in the blink of an eye. There were no secrets hidden, and no burdens unshared. They felt each other’s curiosity, then happiness and awe as energy resonated between them, on a frequency only they could know and hear.

Before they knew it, their souls returned to the bodies they belonged to, the Toa barely finding the energy to close his heartlight again. His exhaustion had flooded his body from head to toe, leaving him only able to breathe, blink, and cling to his mate.

Teridax opened his eyes at last, nuzzling his mate’s cheek as he felt the comforting presence of their bond settle into permanence. He pressed a kiss to Matoro’s forehead, his hands coming up to knead at the Toa’s back and legs and melt away any more tension he may have felt. The Toa was helpless from exhaustion in his arms, yet over the bond Teridax felt nothing but waves of trust and acceptance, which left him feeling deeply honored. He nudged his mate’s cheek with a tad more emphasis this time, to draw his attention.

Matoro let out a quiet whine of upset as his peace was disturbed, and he shakily lifted his head to peer up at the Makuta. “Wha…?”

“Are you ready for me to take you to see the Mask of Life?”

Matoro seemed to take a long time thinking about the question, obviously needing to prod his own mind to greater awareness to even begin pondering it properly. Then he pouted and placed his hand over the Makuta’s mouth, lowering his own head to its comfortable resting place from before. “Not yet… tired… stay here… comfy…”

Teridax chuckled, wishing he had caught the pouting and sleepy murmurs on video. “All right. Whatever you wish, my beloved.”

•••••••

“Okay… okay, let me get this straight.”

“I think you’ve said that about… ten times already, trying to figure this out,” Matoro commented wryly, adjusting how the Ignika was resting in his lap.

Jaller paused and gave a half-glare up at Matoro from where he was pacing back and forth, hands over his face. “Either way… you fragged _Teridax?_ ”

“ _And_ found out important information that could have affected Mata Nui’s well-being? _And_ got the Ignika into our possession?” Matoro smiled. “Yes. Yes, I did.” He looked away from the conversation as Spinax returned from fetching a metal rod they’d found, throwing the item again for the hound to happily chase. He then reclined more happily against the Maxilos robot’s chest, able to feel the comforting energy of his mate’s heartlight just behind his head.

“I showed him the truth of my words through my memories,” Teridax pointed out with a content grin. “And if our heartlights hadn’t been compatible, I would have simply accepted it and left it at that, still bringing him to the Mask.”

Jaller sighed, finally electing to sit on a piece of warped coral, head in his hands as he finally tried to accept the “no harm done” part of the equation. “That _doesn’t_ change the fact that you went off and had a _fragging session_ in the middle of a crucial mission.”

Matoro looked Jaller and Hahli up and down before snorting. “Judging by those armor scuffs on the two of you… neither of _you_ is innocent on that front, either.”

He would forever relish the way their faces changed color at that comment.


End file.
